Wrong Rave Wrong Time
by Maddy12699
Summary: Star was just a small town girl living in a lonely world. Um no. She's a badass werewolf who doesn't give a ****, and somehow always ends up in the worst situations. But you gotta roll with the punches, even if it seems like you're rolling downhill. Stars been down her whole life but can a group of mythological teens help her back up on her feet?
1. Chapter 1

*The new chapter! I hope you all enjoy and please review! Thank you to all of my old readers for hopping over to this new story and thank you to new viewers too :) I know it's short but I was too excited to wait so tell me whatcha think! (Maybe I'll post another chapter this weekend if I get 2 reviews ;))*

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf. Well that was easy

It was a normal Saturday night for Star, driving down the dark road with nothing but the small headlight of her black 9 Husqvarna Nuda 900R leading the way. She followed the thumping melody of the bass until she rode up to a not so abandoned factory filled with mostly drunken teens. She dismounted her motorcycle and took off her helmet letting her natural wavy brown locks down to flow. She opened the saddlebags on her bike and stuffed in her helmet, along with the motorcycle keys, and her black leather jacket; revealing her skimpy attire that her aunt would refer to as party outfit #1, which consisted of a neon yellow studded lace bandeau top, a short black tutu, black and yellow studded heels, a thick studded bracelet, and just above the knee neon yellow fishnet leggings. She walked around the building to the back entrance and looked down easily breaking the lock as she opened the door and walked into the already hopping rave. She immediately fit into the jumping crowd while she walked toward the bar using her fake ID to buy herself a beer as she peered across the dance floor and saw a couple probably her age arguing.

"What are you doing?" a buff darker skinned boy asked a pale brunette girl

"You told me to go out with him." She replied in defense

"No, not here. You don't get it. We have a plan."

"You have a plan? Okay, okay. My father and Gerard, they're coming here."

"What did you tell them?"

"I–I told them–"

"Allison!" He yelled at the frightened girl

"I–I had to tell them." She rationalized

"Oh, my God, they know it's Jackson."

"People are dying, Scott. What am I supposed to do?" She asked. Wait a second Gerard? Death? It can't be the Gerard she knew, could it? Either way Star was getting the hell out of Dodge. She put her beer back down on the bar and began to weave her way towards the back exit. As she opened the door she heard an all to familiar voice.

"Careful, gentlemen. Something wicked this way comes." Said a booming deep voice belonging to non other then the lead werewolf hunter himself Gerard Argent. Star closed the door making her way back to the dance floor and into the crowd once again.

"You just had to come to Beacon Hills didn't you Star?" The stressed girl asked herself while walking through the crowd. "It'll be fun! You'll meet a hot guy, party a little. It's exactly what you need, loosen up. Stupid!" Star continued pacing.

"Here. You need this more then me." A tall shirtless guy said handing Star a cup filled with a mint green liquid.

"Thanks." She replied taking the red solo cup and finishing it

"Wow you really did need that." He replied smiling

"You seem great but I'm sorry I need to go." Star said to the guy as she walked through the crowd again this time her attention was drawn to two guys and some blonde chick grinding on the dance floor just as the shorter of the two guys whips out a nasty pair of greenish looking claws and stabs the other two as they fall to the ground. Oh shit, Star don't do anything stupid don't get involved. Star though as she started walking toward the muscular teen who was now walking away from his victims on the floor. Shit! Why do I never listen to my rational thoughts? Star questioned as she stopped in front of the determined looking teen, grabbing his arms and placing them around her waist as her arms made there way around his neck and she captured his lips with her own. The kiss deepened as Star's tongue found a particularly sharp set of fangs where his teeth should be, Star looked over his shoulder as she saw the tall lanky boy that was just struggling on the ground with a syringe in his hand making his way toward her and the unknown creature currently exploring her mouth with his serpent-like tongue. As he got close star grabbed the quite handsey guy's hair and pulled back his head making his neck open while the curly haired teen stabbed the needle into his neck and released the liquid into his vein.

"Who are you?" He asked as he held up the now limp teenage boy in his arms and was reunited by the blonde bombshell that was now healed by his side.

"Someone who's getting the hell out of here." Star said making her way toward the exit once again. This time opening the door to gunfire and two guys cowering behind a dumpster.

"Great." Star said accidentally out loud as the two guys looked over to her and she once again shut the door. She wandered toward the back rooms which seemed uninhabited until she saw the two kids she had helped earlier this time with the addition of a scrawny looking kid with a buzz cut quickly exiting a room and slamming the door shut behind them, holding the door closed with their bodies.

"I don't even want to know." She said drawing the attention of the three teenagers, as a large lizard type creature smashes through the wall next to the door and runs off.

"Okay, now I want to know." Star added as the three teens ran splitting up, some after the creature and one towards an exit she hadn't seen before. She ran towards the exit and ended up outside she went to run for her bike as the scrawny kid talked to one of the guys that was previously behind the dumpster.

"Break it!" The man yelled at the teen as Star kept running, getting smashed backwards as she hit a line of mountain ash.

"Son of a bitch!" Star yelled rubbing her face as she got up off of the ground claiming the attention of the two arguers. She walked toward the teen standing on the other edge of the line and pulled out her knife starring at the boy. "Break. It." Star said giving the boy death stares as he quickly knelt down and broke the line followed by the dark haired man running into the building and Star running away toward her bike which she promptly got on throwing on her helmet and leather jacket driving away. She made her way down the road as she heard a thumping like noise followed by a loud screech as her bike began to slow. "No. No. No! You've got to be shitting me!" Star yelled pulling over and taking off her helmet. "Son of a bitch!" She yelled putting down her kickstand and standing, leaning against her bike as she looked up to a sign reading "Clark's auto repair 1/2 a mile". "How convenient." She huffed to herself as she put up her kickstand and began walking her bike down the road with nothing but the clicking of her heels against the asphalt as company.


	2. Chapter 2

Star woke up the next day in a crappy hotel room conveniently placed directly across the street from Clark's auto repair. She got dressed in her low v-cut lace top red dress, leather jacket with fur collar, and red souled Louis Vuitton heels before putting her hair up into a sleek bun and walking across the street to check on the condition of her bike. "How's she doing?" Star asked walking over to the grease covered mechanic currently looking at her bike.

"You blew the transmission." Clark replied whipping his hands on an already dirty rag

"How long until you can get a new one?" Star asked crossing her arms and shifting her weight between feet

"A week. Two weeks tops."

"A week?! Listen I'm just passing through and honestly I don't think I can handle a week in this crap town." Star snapped back

"Well unless you want to walk your bike to the next town I'd say your stuck here. I'll call when the part comes in." He finished throwing his rag over his shoulder and walking over to the only other car he had in his garage.

"Fine. Thanks I guess." Star replied turning around and walking out of the shop. There's no way in hell I'm staying in a shitty hotel room for two weeks. There has to be something fun to do in this boring ass town. Star thought to herself as she began walking down the street, away from both the hotel and auto repair shop. After only about a half mile Star ended up in what seemed to be an actual populated part of town. There was an ice rink, some small buildings with what looked like start-up businesses, and a small coffee shop next to an average sized mall. Deciding she needed a pick me up from her so far crappy existence in this town she walked into the coffee shop and stood in line behind a well made red head that was currently ordering.

"I'll have a pumpkin latte with extra foam." The red head ordered

"Right away." The barista replied before walking into the back room to make the coffee.

"How's the coffee here?" Star asked the girl in front of her

"If you ask me it's about the best thing this town has to offer." The red head returned with a smile. "I'm Lydia."

"Star." Star replied as they shook hands and the barista brought Lydia her coffee

"Can I help you?" The barista then asked Star

"Can I have four expressos in a coffee cup?" Star asked and the barista nodded walking into the back room again

"Rough night?" Lydia asked with a smirk

"Rough day I guess." Star replied putting a twenty on the counter. "It's for her's too. Keep the change."

"Thank you." The barista smiled as Star and Lydia walked away from the counter together.

"Thanks for the coffee." Lydia said as her and Star sat at a booth together in the cafe. "Are those the new Louis Vuitton's?!" Lydia asked looking at Star's shoes.

"Yeah, I got them last month from this guy I know." Star replied

"Last month?! They've only been out for a week. I've been trying to order them but they've been sold out since like an hour after they went on sale." Lydia screeched

"I know." Star smiled. "My friend works at the warehouse that delivers all the merchandise to the Louis Vuitton website headquarters, he grabbed me a pair early as an 'I'm sorry I missed your yearly party' gift."

"That's insane! You need to introduce me to him like now." Lydia replied taking a sip of her latte

"I'll give you his number." Star said also taking a large gulp of her powerful expresso.

"Crap!" Lydia exclaimed looking at the time on her phone. "I'm supposed to be at my friends house so she can help me pick out an outfit for my birthday party tomorrow. Which you should totally come to. Here." Lydia said writing her phone number and address on a napkin. "I better see you there." She said waving while exiting the coffee shop and heading to her car. After she drove off Star stuffed the napkin into her jacket pocket and left the cafe with her half empty cup of expresso. She walked past a few store fronts and decided she'd just find an outfit for Lydia's party out of her own clothes. It was just past noon so instead of Star heading back to her boring hotel room she continued to walk through Beacon Hills, passing a police station and a hospital before ending up at Beacon Hills High school. Star cringed just at the sight of the building, dropping out of high school two months ago was an easy decision for her. Looking down at her phone Star saw that it was almost two and figured she'd be one of those mid-day drunks everyone loves, or at least try considering her healing ability made it practically impossible to actually become drunk. She turned around walking back towards the center of Beacon Hills where she figured there would be at least one good bar, she eventually wandered across a small bar called Jungle. Star walked into an almost completely empty gay bar with a shirtless bartender and four guys two of which were groping in a corner.

"Is there any chance there's any decent bars around here not filled with gay guys?" Star asked the bartender

"At two in the afternoon? No." The bartender replied smiling.

"Fine then I'll take a scotch. Make it a double." She replied sitting at a bar stool.

"Going right to the strong stuff, huh?" He asked while pouring her glass.

"Star." She said holding out her hand.

"Sam." The bartender replied shaking her hand.

"Well Sam, I'm gunna need another glass." Star said finishing off the strong smelling dark liquid and taking off her leather jacket.

"Keep drinking like that and there'll be no chance of me taking you home." Sam smirked setting down another scotch.

"Well then I'll switch to beer." Star said finishing her second and final scotch.

Authors note:

IM SORRY, I haven't updated in forever! I've just got so caught up writing that I've forgot to update! So as an apology I'll update a second chapter tonight :) and I promise to attempt to update more frequently. So I hope you enjoy and please follow, favorite, and most importantly review


	3. Chapter 3

New chapter 3

Star woke up the next day in an unfamiliar bedroom with a muscular arm draped over her midsection. "Good morning." Sam smiled as he kissed Star's shoulder blade.

"What time is it?" Star asked as she rolled onto her back, looking at a very shirtless Sam.

"Almost ten." He replied beginning to play with her hair

"I slept until 10?" She asked putting back on her dress from the night before.

"You were tired." Sam stated smirking

"Cute." Star smiled back. "But I gotta go."

"Already?"

"That's kind of how these things work." Star replied putting on her heels and jacket

"Am I going to see you again?" Sam asked

"Well where else am I going to go for a drink at two in the afternoon?" Star asked smiling before before climbing back onto the bed and kissing Sam

"You coming back later?"

"I have a party to go to, maybe tomorrow." She replied before leaving Sam's apartment And beginning her walk back to her hotel room. After walking the four miles back to her apartment Star changed into some workout clothes and put on her sneakers, deciding to go for a run through the woods behind the hotel. She arrived back at her room and took a shower drying her hair before putting it into a braid mowhawk, and picking out a short yellow dress with a low cut back. She picked out black and yellow heels, and a matching black leather jacket before putting in her hoop snakebite piercings, and a spiked leather garter. After primping for Lydia's party Star went down to the hotel's main desk and got the package she had called her friend to send her last night. Star looked down at her phone and looked at the time. One thirty. I honestly have no life. Star thought to herself before taking out her phone and playing flappy bird for an hour and never making it past level 23. "I need a car!" Star groaned out loud to herself before grabbing her phone off of the pillow and making her way across the street to Clark's. "Do you have rentals?" Star asked the once again grease covered man now under a truck.

"Nope." He responded going back under the truck

"Come on, you don't have anything?" Star asked again

"Well I do have my sons old motorcycle, but it's pretty important to him."

"I'll give you a thousand bucks."

"Deal. But only until your bike is fixed."

"Deal." Star replied. "Where is she?"

"Out back." Clark said throwing Star the keys

"Thank you." Star replied walking to the back of the building and getting on the 2009 Harley Davidson sportster which wasn't even as closed to as good as her bike felt but it would do for now. She revved the bike and started off down the long asphalt road. Star drove for a few hours, stopping to get another cup of expresso, and gas before arriving back at her hotel room to get the package she had gotten from the front desk and start on her way to Lydia's party. She pulled up to Lydia's house and dismounted her new bike, taking off her helmet before grabbing the package and ringing Lydia's doorbell.

"Hey you made it!" Lydia squealed excitedly before hugging an uncomfortable Star.

"Well it didn't sound like I had much of a choice." Star joked before handing Lydia the package. "Happy Birthday."

"How did you get me a pair of Louis Vuitton's?!" Lydia screeched looking at the new heels

"I called my friend last night and had him send me a pair, it's no big deal."

"Of course it's a big deal, they're gorgeous!" Lydia said holding up the heels

"We'll I'm glad you like them."

"Hey I'll catch up with you later I need to go change. Go mingle. Try the punch!" Lydia called to Star as she walked up the stairs to change. Star looked around the party filled with, drag queens? Looks like Lydia parties a little more then I expected. Star thought as she walked over to the punch bowl which gave off a familiar smell that Star just couldn't put her finger on, so she steered away from the punch bowl walking up the stairs to look for a bathroom when she stumbled into a room with the brunette girl she remembered as Allison taking down a pale-ish brown haired guy before storming out of the room and down the crowded hall.

"Damn you must have really pissed her off." Star stated while helping the guy up off of the floor. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks." He replied checking out Star

"Easy there Romeo, my eyes are up here." Star smiled at the guy

"Sorry." He apologized turning slightly red

"It's fine. I'm Star." She said shaking his hand

"Matt." He responded smiling. "Do you go to school at Beacon Hills?" He asked

"No actually, I dropped out of school. I'm just driving around I guess." Star responded

"Oh that's cool. I mean I wish you went to Beacon Hills but travelings fun, your family in town?"

"No, it's uh complicated." Star replied sitting down on the bed in the room.

"How long will you be in town?" Matt asked sitting down on the bed next to her

"At least a week, until my bikes fixed."

"You mean like a motorcycle?" He asked

"Yeah." Star smiled. "She's like my baby, I've driven her everywhere."

"Where?" Matt asked seeming interested

"Well, I'm just coming from New York. I was staying there with my aunt and some friends for a while but I just needed a change you know?" Star asked

"So is your aunt here with you now?" He asked

"Are you just asking all these questions to find out where I'm staying?" Star asked smirking

"No, well yeah. That and if you're alone." He replied also smirking

"Yes."

"Yes?" He asked

"Yes I'm alone." Star smiled before his lips came crashing against hers capturing them as he explored her mouth with his tongue. Star kissed back looking over his shoulder to see an almost hypnotized looking Lydia walking down the hallway. "Hey I need to go." Star said standing up from the bed and walking towards the doorway.

"I never found out where you're staying." Matt called after her

"Here." Star said writing down the hotel and room number she's staying at before following Lydia down the hall.

"I'll see you later I guess." Matt said as she exited the room. Star followed Lydia down the stairs and out of the house watching as Lydia got in a car and drove off. She's leaving her own party? Star thought as she put on her helmet and got on her bike, following Lydia's car down the street. Lydia pulled into a small parking lot that lead to large stairs leading underground. She got out of her car and walked down the stairs with Star quietly in tow. Lydia walked over to a large muscular man in a tank top. The man looked at her confused as she blew a purple dust in his face and he fell to the ground unconscious. Wolfsbane. Star said in her mind. He's a werewolf. Lydia surprisingly dragged the man up the stairs and into the back of her car. What the hell is going on here?! Star thought watching as Lydia drove off, Star followed. She followed Lydia to a burnt down house in the middle of the woods before Lydia stopped the car and dragged the man over to a hole in the floor of what used to be a living room as he pleaded and asked her to stop. She placed his arm in the hole and walked over to a mirror, angling it so the moon light would reflect into the floor. Almost immediately a dirt covered man stood from the hole in the floor and stood menacingly over a petrified kneeling Lydia.

"I heard there was a party. Don't worry I invited myself." The man smirked looking at the now unconscious man on the ground. There was only one thought going through Star's head. What the fuck?!

Authors note:

Chapter 3! Anyways just a reminder I want 2 more reviews before chapter 4. Not to mention I LOVE YOU REVIEWS! So tell me what you think! Sleep tight, and don't let the werewolves bite ;)


	4. Chapter 4

New chapter 4

Star stayed in the shadows of the burnt down house until both Lydia and the dirt covered man were gone before she walked over to the unconscious man still left on the floor. "What the hell is wrong with this town?!" Star yell whispered to herself as she began pacing. She walked over the the man and knelt down listening to his heartbeat. He sounds okay. Star continued to think as she stared at him. She looked at a large rip in his shirt damp with blood, but with no sign of an injury on his skin. "Well he's healing." She sat down on an old chair that was in the living room as she waited for the man to wake up, she slowly drifted off to sleep. Star jumped up from her slumber at the sound of his heartbeat wavering slightly before stopping. "Shit!" She exclaimed straddling his abdomen as she pumped his chest with her hands, giving him CPR. She leaned forward blowing air into his lungs before pumping his chest once again. Star leaned back with a sigh of relief as his heart began beating at a sinus rhythm once again. "I'll take it from here." A dark skinned man said from behind her causing Star to jump slightly.

"I uh..."

"I know he's a werewolf. He'll be fine, I'll handle it."

"Um, okay." Star replied as she stood up and left the house. Again, what the fuck? Star thought awkwardly stretching and taking off her heels as she walked outside to see it was now morning before running back towards her hotel room through the woods. She walked over to the hotel door, unlocking it and walking inside. "Holy shit!" Star yelled as she saw Matt sitting on her bed. "You scared me." Star said closing the door behind her.

"Rough night?" He asked looking at the same outfit she had on last night.

"I guess. I was just with Lydia, I guess I crashed there last night. How long have you been here Matt?" Star asked

"I came here after the party, I must've fell asleep."

"But how did you get in?" Star asked wearily

"The uh lady at the front desk let me. Great security they have here." He replied with a smirk

"Well you get what you pay for." Star smiled back. "Sorry about leaving last night, Lydia just needed some company, is all."

"It's fine. But I should probably get going, I can tell your pretty busy."

"No it's um, it's fine. I'm just going to take a shower if you don't mind waiting maybe after we can buy a movie or something." Star replied

"Are you sure?" Matt asked sitting back down on the bed

"Yeah. Just um I don't know watch some tv or something, I'll be out in a second."

"Okay." Matt replied smiling

"Okay." Star finished, walking into the bathroom to take a shower. She turned off the shower getting out and drying off before wrapping herself in a towel and walking out of the bathroom. "Did you just take a picture of me?" Star asked Matt who was laying on the bed with a camera up to his face.

"Maybe." He replied smiling at Star

"Let me see." Star said walking over and getting onto the bed taking the camera from him, and taking a picture of him. "Come on smile."

"I prefer taking them." He replied as Star leaned forward kissing him before pulling back and taking another picture.

"See." She said showing him the picture. "You have a great smile." Star said before Matt leaned forward taking away the camera and kissing Star once again, rolling them over so he was now on top of Star. He moved his hands down to her towel beginning to remove it as Star rolled them over again so she was now straddling him as she took off his shirt and began leaving a trail of kisses down his neck and collarbone. Matt took his camera taking a picture as Star was gently sucking on the edge of his collarbone. "You better not put that anywhere." Star said smiling at Matt.

"You're beautiful." He replied looking at the picture

"Shut up." Star smiled as she crawled off the bed and retrieved clothes from her drawer

"I mean it." He smiled back as Star walked towards the bathroom to get dressed. "But I need to go. I'll call you later, maybe we can take some more pictures?" Matt smirked putting his shirt back on and stuffing his camera into his bag.

"I'd like that." Star replied walking into the bathroom to change as Matt left the hotel room.

"Derek– Can you hear me? Derek– Can you hear me? I need you to answer me, Derek. Derek! We don't have much time." Deaton yelled at Derek's unconscious body

"That sound– What was it?" Derek asked waking up

"You're gonna be weak for several hours."

"It actually happened." He asked thinking back to the night before

"Don't worry. You're still an Alpha. But, as usual, not a particularly competent one." Deaton replied

"Where is he?"

"I wish I could tell you." Deaton replied

"Were- were you kissing me?" Derek asked touching his lips and tasting...cotton candy?

"That was your new friend, the girl." Deaton replied smirking

"What girl?" Derek asked the vet

"Well apparently there are more supernatural creatures in Beacon Hills then we both thought." Deaton returned

Star had spent the entire day doing practically nothing, she was mostly trying to figure out what Lydia had done the night before and who the man was that she used to resurrect the other man. And who the hell came back from the dead? Star had checked the auto body shop earlier and still no transmission, which basically meant she was still stuck in this batshit crazy town. It was practically nighttime by the time Star had realize she had done nothing but stress the whole day long. She grabbed her keys deciding she needed a ride as she took off on her bike, not even three minutes into her ride her phone vibrated and she pulled over to see who had texted her.

Matt: Hey meet me at the police station I have a surprise. :)

Star: police station?

Matt: Trust me it'll be great

Um okay. Star thought to herself as she pulled back onto the road and drove to the police station which surprisingly still had a few cars parked outside, which was weird considering how late it was. She parked her bike and walked into the building freezing as she saw two guys laying on the floor, one of which being the guy she had gave CPR to that morning. "You made it!" Matt smiled still holding a gun up to Scott, everyone's eyes shifted to Star except for Stiles' who was unable to see Star from his paralyzed position on the floor.

"Matt what are you doing?" Star asked looking to Scott and then Matt

"I'm just finishing some things." He replied

"Matt put the gun down." Star tried reasoning with him

"No. You don't understand they're monsters you don't know what they're capable of."

"They're not monsters Matt they're just ordinary people, you need to let them go. Please Matt." Star begged

"No. I-I still need them." Matt replied still holding the gun at Scott

"Then just put down the gun and ask them, I'm sure they'll help you." Star said

"We'll help you Matt." Scott added

"Shut up! Shut up!" Matt yelled at Scott

"Hey. Hey. It's okay." Star said walking towards Matt. "I'll help you Matt, just tell me what you need." Star reasoned as she heard a woman in a different room sob about Scott being shot

"You-you don't understand." He continued as Star kept walking toward him slowly. "Stop! Stop walking!" Matt yelled at Star

"It's okay Matt, your the one with the gun. You have the control." Star reasoned still walking toward Matt

"Stop moving!" He yelled again

"I can help you Matt, but you need to let me help okay?"

"Just-stop please." Matt almost sobbed

"I don't think your going to shoot me Matt." Star said while everyone stared at the two to see what would happen

"Stop her." Matt said as the Kanima came out of nowhere flipping Star before slicing her with its tail. "I'm sorry." Matt said walking over to Star but never dropping his point on Scott.

"Not as sorry as you're going to be." Star replied grabbing his throat with her clawed hand and throwing him off of her before running towards the Kanima and tackling it to the ground as she slashed at its midsection, breaking skin.

"Stop!" Matt screamed as he pulled off a shot. Star felt a sharp pain in her midsection and grabbed at her side where she had just been shot. The Kanima stood up, pushing Star off of it. "Your just like them! Your a monster!" Matt yelled as he told the Kanima to move them to a different room as he still stood there with a gun to Scott. The Kanima dragged her, Stiles, and Derek to a different room throwing them onto the ground, Star landed on Derek her head resting on his chest. The Kanima left them there closing the door.

"Who the hell are you?" Stiles asked Star

"Someone who just got shot in the liver, and is slowly dying." Star pointed out coughing blood onto Derek's shirt.

"You smell like cotton candy." Derek said looking at the paralyzed and bleeding girl on his chest

"Is now really the time to be complimenting her, I mean we're paralyzed in a locked room with a killer lizard right outside! Hey you're that girl who pulled a knife on me at the rave!" Stiles yelled

"Yeah, can we get past that now?" Star asked as she attempted to get up but just flopped back down onto Derek.

"Why are you even here?" Derek asked her

"Matt texted me." Star asked trying to stand again and failing

"So a psychotic murderer texts you to go to a police station and you just listen?!" Stiles asks

"Yes! Now shut the hell up and try not being useless!" Star yelled back at him

"What are you doing?" Star asked Derek

"I'm trying to use my claws to trigger my healing process." He explained

"And you intend on doing that by jabbing your claws into my arm?" Star asked

"Oh, sorry." Derek said turning slightly red before then stabbing his claws into his own leg. "Why does my pant leg feel wet?" Derek asked after several minutes had passed by.

"My-my... My blood." Star choked out as more blood then began to dribble from her mouth. "I'm not healing." Star whispered as her eyes began to droop.

"Hey. Don't close your eyes. Stay awake." Derek said to the almost unconscious Star

"Why can't I heal?" Star asked closing her eyes briefly before forcing them back open

"You'll be fine just stay awake." Derek said as he began standing up shakily, but managed to stay on his feet. He knelt down taking off Star's shirt and looking at the bullet hole in her side still oozing blood. He tied the shirt around the wound and placed her hands on the shirt. "Keep pressure on it. I'll be back just stay awake."

"O-okay." Star replied as both Derek and Stiles left the room. Star laid there on the ground as blood soaked through her shirt and dyed her hands red as she slowly drifted out of consciousness.

Authors note:

Just got my second review for last chapter! So here's your update :) Hope you guys like how the story's progressing. Two reviews away from the next chapter you guys, so review! (Please) :) sleep tight and don't let the werewolves bite ;) or do, you know whatever your into. *wink,wink*


	5. Chapter 5

When Star woke up she was on a cold metallic surface with multiple thick leather restraints around her body and a sharp jabbing pain on her right side. "Where am I?" Star groaned in pain as she opened her eyes to bright fluorescent lights and two blurry figures.

"I was hoping you'd be out for the rest of this." Deaton spoke as he continued to use large forceps to find the bullet in Star's abdomen.

"OWWW! Do you mind?" Star asked tearing through the restraint on her right hand and pulling the forceps out of her abdomen.

"What are you doing?!" Deaton asked in shock

"Relax, it's not like I haven't done this before." Star replied using her index finger and thumb to search for the bullet, as she pulled the small metal object from her wound and it once again began spurting blood. "Anyone gunna help? I am kind of strapped to a table." Star pointed out as she used her right hand to pressure the wound. Deaton grabbed a towel holding in onto Star's chest. "Do you have a cauter?" Star asked the vet

"You want me to burn it?" He questioned

"No I want you to bake me cookies. Yes I want you to burn it!" Star snapped as Deaton retrieved his tools and began cauterizing the wound causing Star to scream and Derek to hold her down. "Can you untie me now?" Star asked looking at the fresh burn to her side. After Derek untied her Star stood up wobbling slightly before walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Derek called after her

"I'm leaving." Star clarified turning around

"I wouldn't if I were you." Derek responded

"And why's that?" Star asked

"The police sent a warrant out for you arrest last night, they want you for questioning."

"Shit." Star said sitting down on a nearby chair.

"And I'm bringing you in."

"You're what?" Star asked furious as she stood up from the chair

"Would you rather be a fugitive?" He asked

"I would rather not go to jail." She replied

"They're not going to send you to jail without probable cause."

"And what makes you think they won't find probable cause?" Star asked

"Do I have a reason to think they will?" Derek asked

"Fine, bring me in. I dare you." Star smirked

"Okay, let's go." Derek said grabbing Star's arm and dragging her outside to his car

"Nice ride." Star stated before smashing her foot through the drivers side window

"You son of a bitch!" Derek yelled brushing the glass out of his car

"Oh, did I make puppy mad?" Star asked dragging a clawed finger across his hood leaving a long scratch across the otherwise perfect body. Derek seathed, his eyes turning red and Star stopped. "Your an alpha." Star opened the passenger door and got in.

"Are you serious?" Derek asked as he got into the drivers side and drove toward the police station. "I wouldn't picture you to be afraid of an alpha." Derek stated as he continued to drive down the street.

"Who said I was?" Star asked

"Well you stopped beating the shit out of my car when you saw my eyes

"Oh sorry, here." Star said as she smashed her fist through the passenger side window. "Better?"

"I'm going to ignore that."

"You don't seem like the person to be okay with some chick kicking the crap out of your car." Star stated

"Not usually but when me turning her in gives me the money to by a new car, I can deal with it." He replied smirking

"How much do they have me at?" Star asked

"15,000."

"Damn." Star said leaning back and putting her feet up on the dash

"Get them off."

"If your letting me buy you a new car, I'd shut the hell up." She smiled reclining her seat back

"What are you doing in Beacon Hills anyway?" Derek asked

"Came here for a party and then my bike broke down." Star said looking through the glove box and putting on a pair of sunglasses

"Are you serious?" Derek asked looking at Star wearing his sunglasses

"Oh, are these yours? I'm keeping them." Star said as they pulled into the police department and got out walking into the still beat up looking building. "Is someone going to get me a pair of shiny cuffs?!" Star yelled to the building of disheveled police officers. As a man rushed over and handcuffed her.

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you do say can and..." The officer began

"Yeah, yeah I know the drill. See ya Slick." Star smiled at Derek before being taken away by the police officer, and Derek couldn't help but smirk. Star was led into a room and sat at a chair before the officer left. Star looked through the large window in the office and saw Derek being sat down with a different officer to make a statement. Seconds later another man walked into the room and sat down on the other side of the desk.

"I'm Sheriff Stilinski." The man said setting down Star's police file onto his desk.

"Is that your son?" Star asked looking at the picture of a woman and Stiles on the sheriff's desk.

"Yes it is." The sheriff replied looking at Star

"I'm guessing you have me here for a reason?" Star asked looking through the glass window and seeing Derek staring back at her, listening to her and the sheriff's conversation.

"Well yes, we have reason to believe that you were aware and possibly assisted Matt Daehler in his murders."

"And what makes you think that?" Star asked still looking at Derek

"Well there were several pictures of you on a camera found on Matt's person when we recovered the body."

"So?" Star asked

"You were semi-unclothed in the pictures which leads us to believe that you had known Matt for some time." The sheriff responded

"I knew him for a day." Star replied

"Well the pictures lead us to believe that you two were...involved." The sheriff said clearing his throat

"So you have a picture of me licking some guys chest, and it immediately makes you think I was helping him kill people?" Star asked as she saw Derek rubbing the back of his neck

"That. The fact that he texted you asking that you go to the crime scene, and your previous encounters with law enforcement; make us believe you were involved." He stated

"Oh okay, so the fact that I got out of jail three months ago makes me a suspect. And nobody took into consideration that I had absolutely no motive to kill any of these people at all? Or maybe the fact that I only came to this town five days ago? I think we're done here." Star said standing and walking towards the door.

"I'm not done questioning you yet." The sheriff replied

"Charge me or I'm leaving." Star said looking at the sheriff while standing at the door. "That's what I though." She said walking out of the office and picking her handcuffs, leaving them at the front desk before leaving.

"Where are you going?" Derek asked following her out of the building

"My hotel room. Why you wanna come?"

"I...uhh."

"I was being sarcastic, asshole. Now you think I'm just the slutty party girl who just got out of jail and sleeps with everyone." Star stormed

"That is the vibe you tend to give off." Derek replied causing Star to smash him up against a nearby car.

"I don't give a shit that we're right outside a police station I will kick your ass and leave you for dead." She growled as her claws began to sink into his shoulders

"I'm guessing you didn't get out early for friendly behavior?" Derek smirked

"Kiss my ass." Star replied as she turned to leave

"You want a ride?" Derek called from behind her

"My bikes still here from last night. You want a ride?" Star asked in return

"Why would I need a ride? I brought you here."

"I cut your breaks when you weren't paying attention." Star said throwing Derek her extra bike helmet as she put on her own.

"Where to?" Star asked

"Your place." Derek replied

"I'll still kill you."

"Anywhere." Derek said sitting behind Star on the bike

"Looks like someone's trying to avoid someone. That was confusing. Looks like you're trying to avoid someone. Yeah, that's better. So who is it?" Star asked

"Do you always have side conversations with yourself in the middle of actual conversations?"

"Don't change the subject. Why don't you want to go home?"

"Why don't you want to go home?" Derek countered

"I asked first." Star stated

"Fine. I'll tell you if you tell me."

"You're a jackass. Fine." Star said turning around so she was now facing Derek on the bike. "You go first."

"My pack's planning on leaving me. Your turn." Derek stated bluntly

"So you turned them, and now they're leaving. So you feel like you failed." Star said watching for his reaction

"They're idiots." Derek replied

"And you trained them which makes you an idiot." Star countered

"And you're here instead of being with your pack which means we're all idiots."

"I'm not an idiot, I'm misjudged." Star replied

"Explain how that works." Derek responded

"Fine. But first you have to do something for me."

"And what's that?" Derek asked

"I want to be in your pack."

Authors note:

Yeah so I'm posting another chapter even though I didn't get two reviews on my last one basically just because I'm writing even though I'm not posting and the chapters are beginning to pile up. Plus it's been so long since I've updated last that I'm pretty sure most people forgot about the story, which sucks and yes I am bitter but only because I wanted reviews. Sorry if that makes me sound bitchy but it's pretty sucky when you feel like no ones reading your stories because unlike my school work I actually put a shit ton of effort into these chapters. So on a lighter note, please review! Oh and for those of you who are also lovers of the show supernatural I'm starting a story based on that show! I haven't posted a chapter yet but I plan to soon so keep and eye out! The story will be revolving around the Winchester boys of course! But also my main character Wren, so please read! (It's a romance, but not an overly fluffy romance with the overuse of 'love'). So please review and make sure to keep an eye out for my new story! Sleep tight and don't let the werewolves bite ;)


	6. Chapter 6

New chapter 6

"You met me less then 24 hours ago and you want to be in my pack?" Derek asked

"Actually I met you 48 hours ago, but you were unconscious for the first 24 hours so I get your confusion." Star replied

"Why would you want to be in my pack?"

"I think the real question is why wouldn't you want me in your pack? You just told me your pack is leaving you. You need a pack and I want to be your pack, sounds perfect to me."

"I don't know your motives." Derek replied

"Omegas die. That's my motive."

"How did you become an omega?" He asked

"I feel like this is turning into a game of twenty questions. If we're going to have a conversation about my past I need a drink." Star said turning back around on her bike and driving off toward a small pub. They walked up to the bar and sat down.

"What are you doing here?" Star asked Sam who surprisingly was also a bartender at the pub.

"Wow, you sound so happy to see me." Sam replied sarcastically. "Can't exactly make a living bar tending shirtless at a gay bar twice a week so.. I have a side job."

"No it's not that.. I just." Star started

"It's fine. I was joking, here." Sam said setting down a double scotch. "First rounds on me."

"Thanks." Star smiled

"Can I get you anything?" Sam asked Derek

"I'm fine." Derek replied earning a nod from Sam as he went to take someone else's order.

"Way to be a party pooper." Star said to Derek as she took a gulp of her drink

"You know him?" Derek said nodding towards Sam

"So the questions begin. Yeah I met him my second night in town." Star said finishing her drink

"Met?" Derek asked

"If you're asking if I slept with him, then yes. You know you seem to ask a lot of questions for someone who doesn't want to answer them."

"What do you mean?" Derek asked

"Well with a personality like that some big shit must've went down. Daddy issues? Abandonment? I don't expect you to answer, just proving a point. No one really wants to talk about their past but only a few are justified for it." Star explained

"Like you?" Derek asked

"I'm not saying I have it the worst out of everyone, but most people have it a hell of a lot better." Star said finishing her third drink

"Why would you waist your money on alcohol that doesn't even have any effect?"

"I'm guessing you've tried?" Star asked and received no answer. "I drink because it feels like the right thing to do, because it wouldn't be fair for normal people to be able to deal with something as easy as just drinking and people like us to have no way out. I'm here because if I were human this is where I'd be. So where would you be?"

"Why should I care, it's not like I'm going to find out." Derek replied

"You're not really close to people are you? When you travel as much as me and you see how the other side lives, so care free yet cautious at the same time. It's almost confusing how people realize that they have a limit, they're mortal. Yet with us? We can just be so much more unpredictable because we have a limit but you never know where it's going to be until you're there.

"That's probably the deepest way someone could explain hanging out with a bunch of suicidal adrenaline junkies." Derek replied

"See, your pushing me away because you know I understand what you've been through and you're upset I didn't handle it the same way you did. You're angry because I've been through hell but I can still make relationships with people."

"You don't know what I've been through."

"Yet you don't want to tell me. Which tells me it's bad but not half as bad as you make it out to be. You would rather me tell you my story, so you can assess how bad it is before you go jumping into your past." Star said

"We came here to talk about you, not have a therapy session." Derek scuffed

"And the fact that your paying absolutely no attention to my heart beat and didn't realize that whole conversation was bullshit tells me your distracted. I mean really, I'm talking about having relationships with people yet when we walked in you got introduced to the guy I slept with and never called back. You need to step your game up." Star smiled sarcastically finishing another drink

"I didn't think I'd have to determine truth from bullshit." Derek defended

"Then your an idiot. Never let your guard down people lie, it's what they do. Most of the time they lie for no reason. For instance how old do you think I am?" Star asked ordering another drink

"Twenty-one?" Derek questioned as Star once again chugged her glass

"Sixteen. Good try though."

"Are you being serious right now?!" Derek asked

"Listen to my heartbeat. I. Am. Sixteen. Seventeen in three months."

"We are so leaving." Derek said standing up and grabbing Star's arm, leaving money before dragging her outside

"Loosen up!" Star complained as she shrugged out of his grip

"You're sixteen in a goddamn bar!" Derek yelled back

"Wow, for someone who gets it you really don't get it." Star said walking over to her bike

"You're not riding that!"

"Easy buddy I'm a minor not a human, damn. I'll be fine in a few minutes."

"Fine then we're staying until you're fine again." Derek compromised leaning up against the side of the building next to her bike

"I drink because I hate my mom and love waisting all the money she's making instead of having a relationship with me."

"Was that bullshit?" Derek asked crossing his arms

"Nope. She ditched me and my little sister with a shitty nanny in Oregon so she could be a fancy lawyer in New York." Star said lighting a cigarette

"Why did she leave you?" Derek asked taking the cigarette from Star's mouth and throwing it on the ground

"Because she resents me." Star said lighting another cigarette

"For what?" Derek said once again taking the cigarette

"For living." Star said reaching for another cigarette

"Will you stop with the damn cigarettes?!" Derek snapped

"Seriously? I've been through so much hell I could write a fricken book, and here you are being all big brothery? How about no? I've lasted on my own this long, I think I'll be okay."

"You just got out of jail."

"Don't you dare judge me. You have no idea about my past, and you have no idea what I was in for. So basically you're in the dark about me. So shut the hell up alright?" Star said leaning against her bike

"You're such a people person." Derek replied sarcastically

"I think we're done here. Where do you want me to drop you off?" Star said pulling on her helmet as they drove to the next destination.

"This is where you're staying?" Star said once again looking up at the old burnt down house

"No. This is where I use to live." He said getting off of the bike and walking into the house as Star followed.

"Do you mind if I look around?" Star asked moving her hand along the charred wall of the hallway

"Sure, like you didn't snoop around while I was unconscious." Derek smirked

"Sorry I was a little too busy keeping you alive. I'll remember to multitask next time." Star said walking up an old set of stairs to the top floor of the house as she began searching through rooms, unsure of what she would find. She looked through a few rooms before stumbling upon the least burnt room which had a fairly new mattress laying in the corner, as well as a blanket, pillow, and small duffle bag. 'Not staying here my ass.' Star thought as she walked back down the stairs and down another set into the basement. That's when it hit her. A normal person wouldn't have noticed it but Star did. She smelt death. It was faint but even after years and years of abandonment the smell of burning flesh still lingered in the basement, Star looked seeing multiple scratch marks along a barred window. People were trapped in this house as they burnt alive but not normal people, werewolves. Star walked back up the stairs as she heard the voices of two new people in the house.

"Everyone's gonna be at the game. We figured it was the best time." Star heard a deep voice saying from the top of the stairs

"It's not like we want to." She heard a feminine voice add

"What do you want?" Derek asked in return

"Since I just turned 16 a month ago, I wouldn't mind getting my license. I can't do that if I'm dead, you know." The girl said. 'Idiot.' Star thought. 'She signed up for this and now she's playing the victim card?'

"Well, I told you there was a price." Derek defended. 'Surprisingly Mr. Broody ass alpha is the voice of reason in this situation' Star thought as she continued to listen.

"Yeah, but you didn't say it would be like this." The male added

"Yeah, but I told you how to survive. You do it as a pack. And you're not a pack without an Alpha." Derek said. 'Screw alphas.'

"We know." The guy replied

"You wanna look for another pack? How are you even gonna find one?" Derek asked. 'Want ads? Or you could just show up to a shitty rave and have your bike break down, at least it works for me.' Star shrugged

"We think we already did." He replied. 'Beta say what!?' Star continued to listen

"Like all of a sudden we heard all this howling. It was unbelievable." The dumb blonde said. Well, at least she sounded blonde.

"There must have been a dozen of them." He replied. 'Maybe he's blonde too?'

"Maybe more." Added dumb blonde

"Yeah, or maybe only two. You know what the Beau Geste effect is? If they modulate their howls with a rapid shift in tone, 2 wolves can sound like 20." Derek explained. 'Damn the werewolfieness is strong with this one. You know what eavesdropping's stupid.' Star thought as she walked up the stairs

"Or a couple of hunters with a recorder." Star commented as all three wolves looked at her

"Who's she?" Asked, 'Hey she is a blonde! My deduction skills are on point.'

"You know I would be you're extremely intelligent, sexy, and experienced new packmate but apparently some people sign up for a shitty life of death and fear thinking it's going to be easy. So I'm Star."

"Wow, we've been gone all of five seconds and you're already replacing us?" Blondey asked

"More like an upgrade." Star corrected

"Does this bitch wanna go!?" Blondey growled, her eyes turning yellow

"Oh I'd love to, it's been a while since I've killed someone. You know with being in prison and all, but I'd love to jump back on the horse starting with this blonde skank." Star growled elongating her fangs

"Enough!" Derek growled with red eyes appearing. "Star, go in the other room."

"You can't just..." Star started

"Now!" He growled once again

"Aww, I get all tingly when you take control like that." Star smirked walking into the other room

"Look that doesn't matter, okay? There's another pack out there. There's got to be. We've made up our minds." Dumb bitch. Star thought as Erica spoke

"Yeah, we lost, Derek. And it's over. We're leaving." Holy Debby downer. She thought

"No. No, you're running. And once you start, you don't stop. You'll always be running." 'Derek's actually pretty hot now that I think about it.' Star thought as the conversation ended and the two betas began their long journey of running.

"Holy crap!" Star exclaimed as she walked out of the other room to see Derek throwing a shard of shattered mirror at Mr. Resurrection himself.

"I expected a slightly warmer welcome. But point taken." Zombie freak commented "And who's your new friend?" He asked looking Star up and down.

Author's note:

Here's the new chapter! Funny considering I just updated 24 hours ago, but that's the magic of reviews! Thank you reviewers! You hold a special place in my heart (right next to my love of hating Jeff Davis, and my love of binge watching Netflix episodes). Anyways thanks for the reviews and please leave more! Sleep tight and don't let the bed bugs bite ;) P.S. Did you see Tyler Hoechlin rocking the Mario stache? I'm kind of digging it ;)


End file.
